Moment
by Fallen Lum
Summary: JessexReader: You were going to confess your love to Jesse one evening, but you just couldn't say the words. Smut-Warning!


**NEW Note!**

**Okay, I had to change this to 1****st**** person's narrative voice (The 'I' form). Because a reader just point out for me that 2****nd**** POV (The 'you') form isn't allowed… This sux… But if you want to read the original 'you' POV. I've post it on Mibba and Luna. **

**Note:**

I'm kinda proud over this! I kind of wanted to try on writing a lemon, but I just couldn't! Instead, it turned out into this. And I am happy it did. I hope you'll enjoy yourselves! And do comment if you liked it to let me know! (I know the sentences are short, but I wanted to test that out.) Okay anyways, I hope that Jesse is in character...

**Moment**

I wasn't sure if I should've done it or not.

But it was too late.

I have already knocked on his door.

The sound of footsteps.

A click.

And by the opening stood Jesse.

A handsome young man with blue hair and emerald eyes.

My friend… No.

It was my crush.

Jesse was beaming at me.

His smile illuminating the night around me.

He let me into his room and closed the door behind me.

"Jesse… um… I… I…" I stuttered.

Why am I standing here?

Why did I even come over to the Slifer dorms?

Why didn't I prepare myself more properly before I came?

Where is that little self confidence that I've saved up for this?

I asked myself.

Obviously, I was really nervous.

Which I shouldn't be around a friend.

No, wait. A crush…

Jesse used to be my friend.

Now he is my crush.

Should I tell him that right now?

Could I really do that?

It wasn't simple…

But it is going to be ok.

Jesse is nice, and we have been friends for ages…

And I knew him that well.

But what if…

I stood there and stared at the ground.

He seemed to have noticed my 'weirdness'.

He approached me.

It was as if he knew what I needed...

He moved closer to me.

Close enough to pull me into a hug.

A warm and protective hug.

I relaxed and rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

Regardless of Jesse's calm and confident self, I know…

Listening to his heart beating faster and faster, I felt...

Everything just happened spontaneously.

Actions speak louder than words.

Neither of us spoke.

And it would be the best.

Jesse slowly pulled out from the hug to look at me.

I looked back at him.

Eyes locked in a soft gaze.

Just standing there in his embrace, in calm silence, was magical.

It was right there and then.

Time seized to exist.

"…I…" Jesse broke the silence, though his voice barely audible.

I blinked and wait for him to speak.

But no more words came from him.

Instead, he pulled me closer to him.

Jesse carefully moved his hands from my waist up to me cheeks.

I did nothing to stop him.

He lowered his head and placed my forehead against his.

He was showing a side of him to me that I have never seen.

He was smiling.

But unlike usually, he seemed slightly insecure this time.

I opened my mouth and wanted to say something.

Something…

This 'something'... the reason I came.

But no, I couldn't.

It would be better to stay quiet this time.

Jesse closed his eyes and leaned forward.

His lips lightly brushed on mine.

In an instant I felt my insides heating up.

I felt that this was coming, but yet he surprised me.

Secretly, I wished him to deepen the kiss, but he hesitated.

A shade of red spread over his face.

"Jesse…" I whispered.

It came out of its own...

But it was as if my words gave him courage.

This time, Jesse plants a light kiss on my lips.

His lips were soft.

His breath was warm.

A feeling... so different...

I opened my mouth slightly and kissed him back.

And I could feel Jesse finally loosen up a bit.

He smiled and accepted my kiss as a permission to love.

Jesse deepened the kiss and gently pushed his tongue into my mouth.

Again, I felt the heat flush up to my face.

This was bad... but it was worth it.

Normally, I would have drawn back in embarrassment, but this time was different.

I wanted this, despite my mind telling me to cut it off, my heart told me it was right.

Subconsciously, I put my left hand on Jesse's cheek and my right hand run through his gorgeous blue hair.

"Mmmm…"

Jesse's hand slightly moved down from my cheeks and rubbed my back gently.

'Was this going too far?' I questioned myself.

But he deepened the kiss, just as I wished for, and I felt his tongue rubbing against my own.

Now I've learned two things.

Jesse was shy.

But he was a heck of a good kisser.

Only one girl was allowed to kiss Romeo I thought.

I am lucky for once.

Once again, Jesse hesitated.

Pulling out from the passionate kiss, he looked into my eyes.

"Do ya love me?" He asked me.

He was serious.

I gazed into his lovely green eyes.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes…I love you Jesse…very much." I answered.

After finishing the sentence, I felt more confident and eased.

And hearing myself, I realized.

I loved Jesse more than I ever thought I did.

It wasn't just a slight crush.

I was falling for him big time...

Hearing my words, Jesse seemed relieved.

He smiled and looked happy, very happy…

When I saw him smiling like that, the only thing I wanted was to hug him.

And I did.

Maybe I did it with a little too much force.

And took him out of balance.

But luckily, instead of hitting the cold, hard wooden floor; we fell onto the bed.

Or would it have been better if we landed on the floor instead?

And, since when did I become this strong?

Or was it Jesse who let me push him down?

Either way, this was the beginning of something else…

The second Jesse landed on the bed, I fell onto him.

Both of us knew where this could lead to.

I wasn't sure of what to do.

What would Jesse think?

What did I really want?

Well…

A bunch of thought rushed through my head.

Unfortunately, and surprisingly, they were all naughty ones...

I blushed.

'Shame on you!' I thought for myself.

Unlike before, Jesse looked at me in amusement.

As if he was aware of my thought.

He smiled at me, in a teasing way.

"Jesse, stop that." I protested.

"Stop what?" He laughed.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I didn't laugh at ya, why would I?" He teased again.

I felt my face glowing red.

And I bet that the word 'naughty' were written all over my face now.

I couldn't think of anything to say for my own defence.

"You meanie!" It was all I managed to come up with.

I felt awkward.

But Jesse seemed to really enjoying it.

So why stop?

"I can feel what ya're thinking!"

"No you can't!"

"But our hearts are connected now, right?" He laughed.

He just said something romantic in a not too romantic way.

I sweat dropped.

But oh well…he is just too cute...

"You are the real naughty one!" I squeaked.

"Me? Naughty? Look who's talking? Ya're the one on top of me here." Jesse smiled.

This time I stayed quiet.

Completely running out of words to say.

I decided to get off him before getting myself into more awkwardness.

Something that was very romantic as the love confessing turned out…like this…just how could it be this 'weird'?

Jesse was the one in control now.

And he has regained all the confidence back.

He was back to his normal self, joking and laughing.

It is good though...

But now I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, at least in this situation.

"Maybe ya're right…" Jesse said.

His words startled me.

I wasn't expecting him to say anything like that.

"Maybe I am the naughty one…" he smiled.

And with that, he pulled me down and rolled me over so he was on the top of me.


End file.
